


Finals

by confidencealive (dazzler)



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Drunk Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 15:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazzler/pseuds/confidencealive
Summary: Lem is looking for trouble. Devar tries to get over it.





	Finals

**Author's Note:**

> s/o to madeline_starr who said devar was lem’s first kiss on twitter and i expired

The western library of the New Archives was not the largest, but it was by far the most confusing, made up of twisting pathways and hidden corridors. There were rumors of first years disappearing in the stacks. Between the bookshelves and cases of collected materials, the library also happened to be the perfect place for two students to hide out and drink away stress during finals week.

“I hate exams,” Lem announced. He and Devar had commandeered a plush sofa and a bottle of something red and pre-Erasure, courtesy of the Archive winery.

He passed Devar the bottle, and Devar took a swig. He wore this yellow shirt embroidered with flowers that should not have looked good on anyone, but somehow he pulled it off. Lem’s eyes were drawn to the dipping neckline, the way Devar’s throat bobbed when he swallowed. When he finished drinking, he looked over, and Lem pretended to examine the upholstery on the arm of the couch.

“I hate archival history,” Devar said. “You’d think they’d talk about the people who lived here before us, but nah, it’s all Pattern worship. Did you get the notes from when we skipped?”

“You know you’re, um, my only friend in that class.”

Devar groaned. “Dude, you can’t just say shit like that.”

“Cheers.” Lem reached over and plucked the bottle from his hands.

The two of them passed it back and forth a few more times, Lem’s face beginning to grow warm. Devar sprawled out over the couch in such a way that Lem could not comfortably avoid their legs touching. Not that he was trying to.

“Ever wanted something real bad, even though you know you shouldn’t?” Devar asked.

Lem flashed him an unsteady grin. “Morbash had me cleaning out acquisitions the other day. You know what I saw?”

“Tell me.”

“I saw the most beautiful violin, Devar.”

Devar laughed a little too loud, his head tipped back against the cushions. “Man, you got a death wish.”

“Mm.” Lem nodded, but it made everything go all sideways, so he closed his eyes instead. “Maybe.”

“I wanna get off this mountain, but I worry about my family, y’know?” His voice grew soft. “It’s hard to write about the world if you never see it.”

They sat in silence for a moment. Although it was late, there were still clusters of students huddled around lanterns to cram for finals. If Lem had climbed to the top of one of the bookshelves hiding him and Devar from view, the spots of light in the dark library would have looked like stars in the night sky.

“We should make a promise to each other,” he said.

“A promise, huh?” Somehow they had drifted together on the couch, their shoulders knocking and their thighs touching. Devar was very warm.

Lem waved his arm vaguely. “We’ll just leave all this behind and go on an adventure. Do something really different. Break some rules.”

Devar shook his head. “One of these days, Lem, you’re gonna end up in a situation, and I don’t know how you’re gonna get out of it.”

“Hey, you thought the wine was a good idea too.”

“I’m not talking about the wine.” He sighed. “Forget it. You’ll be fine. Chances are it’ll be someone else taking the fall for you anyways.”

Devar reached up to stroke Lem’s cheek, sliding his fingers into Lem’s hair and dragging him closer. “The worst part is you might not even notice.”

It started with a gentle nudge of Devar’s tusks against his. He turned his head and their mouths slotted together, Devar’s lips soft and tasting sharply of wine. Lem felt his heartbeat in his ears and his cheeks burn and he worried Devar must too, as close as they were. Devar made a small, satisfied noise into his mouth and ran a hand up Lem’s side, rucking up his shirt.

They broke apart. Lem gasped for air.

“Oh, damn, I’m sorry--” Devar began, his eyes wide.

“No no no, it’s alright,” said Lem. “Good, actually. You were good.” He cleared his throat. “That was my first kiss.”

Devar swore and scrubbed a hand over his face. “You know what I said before, about saying things?”

“Don’t,” said Lem, and he pulled Devar in for another kiss. This time Devar pushed his tongue into Lem’s mouth as Lem shoved him back against the couch cushions. Lem groaned. Devar bit fiercely at his lower lip.

“I’m not going with you,” Devar said, inches from Lem, their breath mingling hot between them.

“Yeah.” Lem released his grip on the front of Devar’s shirt. “Yeah, I figured.”

He looked about as wrecked as Lem felt-- glasses askew, face flushed. Realizing he had Devar pinned, Lem quickly retreated to the other end of the couch.

“It’s getting late,” Devar said, his voice rough. He stumbled to his feet and began to pile his belongings back into his bookbag. “We should go.”

Lem followed him in a bit of a daze as they made their winding way out of the library, Devar only stopping to deposit the empty wine bottle in an old vase. They eventually reached the corridor outside Lem’s room. Devar turned on him, his jaw tensed.

“Was that really your first kiss? Don’t fuck with me here.”

“Second,” said Lem.

Devar stared at him.

Lem held up two fingers. “We kissed twice.”

That made Devar laugh, quiet and restrained in the dark hallway. For a moment, Lem thought he was going to kiss him again. “I’ll be seeing you,” he said instead and squeezed his shoulder.

“Goodnight, Devar.”

Lem watched him heft his pack and walk away, feeling an odd tightness in his chest that he couldn’t properly name.


End file.
